I Fight A Painful Losing Battle
by soul of a fire dragon
Summary: SquallxSora. Squall is caught up in a prison of his own creation, he has been tamed under the Master. What does Sora have to do with this? AU
1. Same Old Day

Hi people! This is Soul of a Fire Dragon reporting for duty. Ok here's the deal. This is my first remotely good fic (in my opinion) so please review to help me with my writing! That is the only reason why I write. Don't expect fast updates, I am trying to make these chapters long and good. Enjoy the fic! 

Warnings: Yoai, rape, sex with a minor, lemons, much, much, much gore, character death, death in general, nudity, half nudity (if I need to put that in there… I have no clue!), extreme violence, and a lot of other stuff I have yet to come up with.

(NOTE: not all warnings are in this chapter.)

* * *

Squall looked around his prison with a dull expression. "A new day, the same fate" he muttered. He wondered how long he had been here, locked in this prison of his own creation. His eyes glazed over as he remembered a young boyish face. Those sapphire blue eyes are what got him into this mess, but he could not be angry with him. A soft smile appeared on his face as the memory of those days came back to him. 

Flashback

"C'mon Leon lets go!" Wined a very excited Sora.

'Leon' merely raised an eyebrow as Sora started jumping up and down in excitement. This was the day that Sora had been waiting for. Sora was turning 18, and today he could start his own life without thinking of his parents being dead. Squall had promised to bring him out to drink; after all, he protected the kid for 8 or so years, a person would grow on you after that amount of time.

Sora was born into the Skylark's family. The Skylarks were a very loving and caring couple that is, until the mother died in childbirth when Sora was two, killing both the mother and the child. The father was so upset the he got drunk every night. One night he got in a car and never came back. He drove off a cliff killing two people along with him. Sora was now the only one left. He grew very depressed; after all, everyone in his family had just died. Because Sora was underage, and the parents had nothing, Sora was given nothing. Sora never had any other relatives, everyone on his dad's side only had one child and his grandparents were dead. On his mother's side everyone was dead except for her mother's sister, who was on her deathbed in a nursing home. Sora was then put in the orphanage, or tried to at least. Sora fled, consumed by misery and not wanting to die or to go in an unfamiliar place.

Sora fled to the streets hoping to escape his fear, but instead, was usually raped or beaten. It was one of these times that Squall had found him. It was not unusual to find kids raped and beaten so Squall was about to pass by pretending not to notice, that is what people usually did when the found a kid like that, what else could they do? They couldn't help every kid they saw. But Sora looked up and caught Squall's eyes. Squall's gray sharp eyes looked into moist sapphire blue and stopped dead. Something in those eyes held Squall in a trance of some sort as he bent down and rapped his leather coat around the kid.

"Hey, you alright there? Let's get you cleaned up." He said softly to the boy as he gently lifted him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked with the same soft gentle voice.

"I… don't know" Came the raspy reply. It was obvious that the kid did not speak much besides screaming or pleading.

Squall said nothing just picked him up, just like that. "Ok, don't worry you'll be alright now, just stay awake until I can get you some help ok? We don't know if you have a concussion so you got to stay awake alright?" Squall spoke gently as he lifted the 10-year-old off his feet and into his protective 18-year-old arms.

Squall carried the young boy to his newly bought apartment and laid him down on the couch. "Alright just rest, but don't fall asleep just yet ok? I will be back really soon." Squall returned a minute later with bandages and a blanket. Squall set to work fixing up his wounds and an hour later he was done.

"Ok I don't think you have a concussion so you can go to sleep now. I'll be in the next room or in this room when you wake up so just say something and I will hear you."

End Flashback

Squall smiled at the fond memory unaware of the approaching footsteps that would bring him to hell. The footsteps reached the door, but Squall did not notice as another memory came into focus.

Flashback

It had been three weeks since that fateful day when he picked up Sora off the streets. Sora had been recovering fairly quickly, it had become apparent that he was used to these conditions that was life on the streets. Squall had been taking very good care of him, even though their standards were low, and the fact that Squall had no idea as to how to take care of someone.

They had minimal conversation, both thinking that they would never see each other after this odd and completely random deed. They found out each other's names, and basic information. Squall knew from experience you do not bring up how you got into the situation you were in. Squall never brought it up, and Sora never mentioned it. That is just the way it works.

They were eating lunch together for what seemed like the last time. "Leon? Do you know of a place where I could get a job?" Squall looked up from his sandwich and stared at the kid for long time thinking. 'What if I could get the kid a job at my store? Then maybe he could stay with me a little more.' '_Wait Leonhart… when did you **want **the kid to stay longer? You never had a reason to pick him up off the streets in the first place.'_ Despite the voices annoying facts Squall grew excited, though he did not show it.

"Leon?" Sora asked a little confused at why Leon was staring at him for such a long period of time. "Yeah, I could get you one," the older brunette muttered, then looked away. Sora could've sworn he saw the tiny twitch of the older's lips. If Sora did see that… then what the hell was Leon think that could make him show that much emotion, even if it was only a twitch.

"I might have an opportunity for you…" The older male trailed off still not looking at the boy. "But when are you staying until? After all, you can't pay for an apartment in a minutes work. You have to work a lot just to be able to pay the deposit on an apartment. And sorry kid, but I don't feel the will to let you go live in a shitty apartment."

Sora gawked at the older man in wonder. 'What the hell… why should he care where I live? What… does he not want me to go? That's impossible! Leon doesn't care. I don't know why he picked me up off the streets in the first place. Unless… he's making amends for something he did. That must be it! Leon did something really bad… wow must be insanely bad to actually make him guilty about it enough that he wants to help someone to make up for whatever it was.'

_Leonhart get a grip! What are you thinking? Why do you want him to stay? You remember the last time you did this and you vowed never to do it again! _Squall inwardly winced as he remembered the last time he helped a boy. He picked him up off the streets just like he did Sora. He was a really cute boy when he got cleaned up and… well Squall really didn't want to think about that right now. To shortly put it, it ended after Squall lost control of his emotions.

Sora was giving him a look that seemed to be asking if the older had lost his mind, but Squall did not notice because he was rapped up in his own thoughts. "Yeah… that's a good idea… behind the counter…. manage… no" were the coherent word Sora managed to pick out. "Sora," the older teen said, seemingly coming out of his trance, "you should go to bed you have an interview in the morning." With that Squall walked away leaving Sora to deal with his confusion. 'When did I get a job interview…?'

End Flashback

The door slammed open bringing Squall painfully back to the present.

"Hello my dear…" a sinister voice called. Squall looked up from his chained position on the wall with a dead expression. "Yes, yes, I know love. But no, today is not the day I kill you… Master has ordered you to suffer a little more. And look, you get to spend the day with me." The aggressor looked over his captive with a hungry expression. Squall was stripped of a shirt showing off his rock hard mussels that he worked so hard to acquire. Shadow, as the man was called for his demonic dark powers, looked over the damage he had done to the poor soul. Scars covered his body, along with dried blood. Squall's head held no damage at all, except from a scar he had not gotten from this hell. Shadow had an obsession with beauty, and because he believed Squall face was the absolute beauty he did not lay a finger on it, unless of coarse, he had an urge to caress that beautiful face of his.

Shadow himself was elegance. He had long, straight, well-kept, midnight black hair that went down to his waist. He was very muscular, yet had a feminist touch. He was very slim, and had cobalt eyes that shown like crystals under-water. These eyes were famous for captivating his victims to a point that he could make them believe what he was telling them to. He had tried that with Squall, but it seemed that he was dead to the world. It seemed that way, but Shadow knew, that deep down, he was waiting for an opportunity. What type, even Shadow could not figure out. Shadow was the one assigned to track and capture Squall, as if he were a wild animal. Because of this, Shadow spent 2 years studying Squall's habits and body language. He knew Squall better than anyone else, and yet, he could not figure out what kept him going. What kept him alive. He often pondered this when he tried to break him about 6 months ago. The question used to haunt him for days as he beat the younger male to near death and past unconsciousness. Shadow lived to bath in the others blood, to make him his own. One day though, he will be forced to turn him over to the Master. He has already past obedience tests with his pet. He could have Squall do anything he wants. Yet Squall refused to give up hope, so he dragged his pain and suffering another day, another week, another month, another year.

The strange thing is, Squall and Shadow managed to establish a bond. Neither knew how it happened, nor cared. The fact of the matter is that there was a bond present and, to an extent, both admired each other. Squall admired Shadow for his determination, devotion, and strength. Shadow admired Squall for his bravery, dedication, and courage. Shadow could get Squall to do anything he wanted, but no one else could. They could mimic Shadow for a year and nothing would change. So, if they had this bond, why would the Master continue to allow Shadow to be the guard and tamer for Squall? Simple, the Master knew that Shadow knows everything about Squall. Therefore Shadow knows what hurts him the most, what can get to him, and how to make him suffer.

Shadow walked up to Squall admiring his face again. He reached out and grazed the tip of his black claw along Squall's cheekbone, ending right below his ear. Squall neither flinched, moved away, nor leaned into the touch. Shadow knew this would happen, it happened every time, but it frustrated him so. However, he did not let it show, he could not show his unwanted emotions because it showed 'weakness'.

"We have a show to put on today love," Shadow whispered lustfully into the younger's ear "But we'll show them right? We always do. You are always so much stronger…" Shadow continued talking softly as he trailed his fingers down Squall's chest. "So much faster…" He licked right under Squall's ear where he knew he would get a reaction, and he did. Squall shivered as Shadow slipped behind him with his back to the wall and his arms sliding down around his waist. "So much more precise…" Squall shivered once more as Shadow nuzzled against his bare neck.

"Why should I listen?" Squall's hoarse voice seemed to echo off the walls. It seemed as if Shadow was the only one who heard the deep memorizing voice anymore. "Because love… this one is a big one. You will get a full weeks rest along with three meals a day and no chains if you win." Squall eyes widened. That seemed like heaven. Both knew that he would not put up a fight with Shadow merely out of respect, but still, Shadow gave him rewards for doing well because that was their bond.

"What do I have to do?" Squall's deep voice blessed the chamber once again.

"Just the normal stuff. But this is important because it is your yearly evaluation to the Master. He will be present, so we want to do good, don't we?" Squall said nothing in response just leaned forward as to let Shadow out from behind him to unshackle him.

Shadow did so with practiced ease. Squall almost fell down because he had not used his legs in such a long period of time. Shadow steadied him with one of his arms and said, "The test begins at sundown, we will have all day for you to rest and build up strength again. Do you have any major injuries or problems that won't heal by sundown?"

"I'll live."

Shadow chuckled at the other's statement "Yes, you always seem to don't you?" Squall merely glanced over as if saying that he had heard.

"Come, let us prepare." Shadow signaled the guard in the soundproof box to open the only entrance and exit to the chamber. As the two exited, there were guards standing on either side of the hallway. Some of which would sneer or growl. Others however, would nod and, in a sense, give the prisoner luck for his evaluation. Doing this was customary because of the rumors spread about such examinations. The approval of the Master was extremely difficult to gain. This particular test, the obedience test, was said to be the easiest of them all though, but still, even these tests were extremely hard to pass.

As the two reached the hallway that led to the captive's cafeteria, Shadow turned to leave. "What are my chances?" Squall asked that almost held an emotion. Shadow turned, surprised. He knew though, that whatever that emotion Squall was covering up, was not fear.

"If you are in good health," Shadow spoke with practiced calmness despite his surprised state. "You need not worry." With that question answered, Squall turned and walked down the hallway, ready to eat his once a week meal. Hopefully though, he would have many others after this.

As he walked in the cafeteria, he once again realized how deadly quiet this seemed to be compared to normal café anywhere else. There was some talk sure, but it was barley at normal speaking level. 'Then again,' Squall thought in his head, 'half the people here are broken 1 or are unable to speak.'

He got his food, showing his prisoner tattoo number, and looked up for a place to sit. He noticed a guy, about his height, with blond hair, that looked extremely nervous. 'Must be knew here,' Squall thought sadly. He went over to the table and seated himself across from the blonde.

When the blond looked up, to say he was surprised was describing it nicely. He practically screamed, and Squall could've sworn he wet his pants by the look on his face. The blonde clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling bloody murder.

"Who… the fuck… are you?" He finally managed to gasp out. Squall just answered the question with one of his.

"New here?" He asked in a deep voice. (Please note Squall still doesn't have his shirt on, and that fact that no one really gets to hear him speak that often.)

At this the blonde's gaze dropped to his untouched food. "Why? Are you here to torcher me too?" He asked bitterly.

Squall merely raised an eyebrow. "When did you get in?" Completely ignoring the other's question yet again.

"A week ago." The blonde answered.

"Let me guess, this is your first meal here right?"

"Do they normally starve you for that long?"

"Yes." Squall had finally answered a question. "Hurry up and eat, don't worry you'll get used to it," Squall added as the still unnamed blonde looked down at the food as if he was going to throw up, "So I can show you around."

The blonde looked up as if alarmed. "Am I allowed to do that?" He asked as if almost frightened.

"Depends… who is your guard?"

"Dragshire, is he bad? Have you heard of him? What should I expect?" With every question his voice got louder and he stood up a little more each time as well so by the end he was shouting and was standing up straight. They people around the cafeteria looked up at the loud voice. When they saw it was coming from the table where Squall was, they all resumed what they were doing beforehand. 2

"Name." Squall demanded in a harsh, blunt voice ignoring the others questions for the third time that meal.

"Cloud," The blonde said. "You?"

"Squall." (Yes people Squall, it will explain in the story later why he uses his real name instead of 'Leon'.) Both finished their 'meals' fairly quickly, Cloud, gagging a couple of times, but got it down non-the less.

"What time does he want you back?" Squall asked, yet again, bluntly.

"Said in a hour, he also said that he was only giving me that much time cause it was my first time. When do you have to be back?"

"Whenever I feel I need to be." Squall said preparing his answer for the question he knew was coming.

"What? You don't have a guard or something?"

"Not that, it's just… I have my yearly evaluation today."

"Yearly? How long have you been here!" Cloud's eyes widened at the information being given to him.

"Two years…" Squall trailed off almost going into another flashback before Cloud asked him again,

"What about Dragshire?" Squall snapped out of his little trance before he got going and finally answered the question.

"Dragshire is simple, you play by his rules and win. If you earn his respect he will treat you as an equal. He is the only one that will do so, so I say you've got some good luck to get him." Squall said deliberately.

"OK great, now, how do you know all that?" Cloud asked a little more than surprised.

"I had him for a guard for about a week." Squall said as they left the café.

"How can you have had him, I thought you had one guard and that was it." Cloud said with a confused expression.

"You will learn, that I am the exception to every rule here. I have only been here for only two years, yet I am the person who has been here the longest. The people that are sent here don't tend to last more than a year, never mind two." Squall said with a forced calmness that was covered up with experience.

"OK I kind of get that, but why did they feel the need to change your guard?" Cloud asked yet another question. Squall was getting very annoyed with all the question but kept reminding himself 'relax, he's new here is all, cut him some slack.'

"They changed my guards because my original guard went on an assassin mission. When he left they gave me to different guards, and because of my grades on my previous competitions, they figured I would be fine with one of the guards that needed training. When I practically killed him, they put me in the torcher chamber for about a month. After I still didn't change, they gave me to the harshest, toughest guards they had available. All of it was a piece of cake compared to the crap Shadow put me through. I didn't eat for about a month, and only drank drugs that practically killed me. When Shadow got back they told him what had happened. The Master wanted to know what he did to me for me to listen to him. So, they had someone come in, watch our daily sessions, and they did the same exact things. I just didn't listen to them, and to be honest, I have no idea why. So the Master told Shadow to break me 3, and believe me he tried, but in the end, it just turned out how it is now."

"Holy fuck…" Cloud gaped at the older male for about 5 minutes until Squall shot him a glare. After that speech he did not want to get on this guy's bad side so he stopped staring.

"Um, do you want a shirt?" Cloud asked still greatly shocked by his speech. Cloud was half amazed by the amount the older one talked, and half by what he said. The comment itself was so random Squall wanted to burst out laughing. Instead, a small smile escaped Squall's control.

"Come on, we are nearly where you'll be seeing a lot of." As Squall said this he pointed to a door at the end of the hallway.

As the two walked through the door, Cloud immediately understood. The two prisoners had walked into the infirmary.

"Squall!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a while, should I take that as a good or bad sign?" The voice became suddenly concerned. Squall didn't say anything just shook his head. "Not here for you today huh? And who might this be? It's rare for Squall to be accompanying anyone, much less someone who he is not dragged here by."

The nurse stood up. "The name's Yuna, what's yours?" She asked with a smile.

"Cloud," He said looking a little confused at Squall's lack of response.

"Well, come on over and I'll fix you up. Squall? I'm going to get you a new shirt OK? Make sure your acquaintance is comfortable." With that she walked through a door in the back of the room and closed it behind her.

As soon as the door was closed Cloud turned to Squall. "Why didn't you say anything, don't you think that's kind of rude?"

"No," came the simple answer. "People don't get to hear me talk much so they would think it was out of place if I did. Actually, I'm not sure if half the prisoners know I can talk." Squall said as an expression crossed his face then left immediately.

"I'll take it as a privilege then," Cloud said bitterly. Squall merely nodded in response.

Yuna arrived within a minute and gave Squall a plain black T-shirt. "That's your shirt actually, the only one that has managed to last all these years. I consider it a lucky shirt, it never seems to get torn, therefore, I'm giving it to you as a good luck charm for your evaluation today."

"Everyone seems to know that he has that today. What is it exactly anyways? And why is everyone so uptight about it? Even Dragshire mentioned it like it was a plague or something." Cloud said with a concerned expression.

"The yearly evaluations are said to be extremely difficult to pass. The Master himself watches the entire thing, and if he doesn't like one thing in your performance, he orders you dead on the spot. Of coarse Squall has already passed it once, which not many people do, so I think his chances are good enough." Yuna said with yet another smile.

"What do you have to do?" Cloud asked now very intrigued.

"The second year test is the obedience test. It's different for every person, so no one knows what to expect. After all, people don't usually last long enough to have two tests against the Master's judgment, therefore the obedience test is said to be the easiest test out of all of them. But no one really knows what all of them is so… that can be debated." Yuna laughed a little after her last statement. Yuna handed Squall a wet rag and told him, "Here you go Squall, go get cleaned up in the bathroom. Good luck." Squall took the rag without so much as a thank you and walked into the bathroom. The two left persons in the medical room started to clean and bandage Cloud up.

As the two left the infirmary a little while latter Cloud asked what time it was.

"10:30, when did you have to be back?" Squall asked not completely worried.

Cloud paled greatly but managed to mutter, "A half hour ago… SHIT! What am I going to do? Dragshire is going to kill me! I am really dead now, oh man, what am I going to do?"

As Cloud was panicking Squall kept walking and found Dragshire looking for the blonde. "Dragshire." The male said in a calm firm voice.

Dragshire turned around looking furious, but at seeing the younger male his gaze softened immediately. "Oh, hello there Squall! How are you today? It's your big day huh? Are you nervous? Of coarse not what was I thinking? You never get nervous."

"Looking for something?" Squall asked with a blank expression.

"Someone actually. He was supposed to be back at ten. Have you seen him?" Dragshire asked kindly.

"What does he look like?" Squall asked still calm.

Well, he's got platinum blonde hair, about your height, and a fairly muscular build." Dragshire explain with a usual calmness.

"Wait… is his name Cloud?" He asked almost innocently.

"Why… yes! Have you seen him?" Dragshire looked please to see that he has heard of him.

"Actually yes, I was showing him to the infirmary because I had to get cleaned up and get a new shirt. We seemed to have lost track of time… please forgive me, because it was my fault." Squall said, gesturing to his shirt and making a polite bow. As if on cue Cloud came sprinting around the corner, and stopping dead upon sight of his guard.

"I can explain!" He immediately exclaimed eyes wide with fear.

"No need my boy, Squall has explained everything. Thank you Squall for returning my pet now if you'll excuse us…" He turned to walk away.

"Dragshire," Squall said in a still emotionless voice.

"Yes my boy?" He answered turning around at once.

"As you know I have my yearly examination today. If it might not be to bold to ask, I would like to have you and Cloud present. I would be a great honor for me." He said with a very small smile.

Dragshire looked taken aback. "Why yes! I would love to be there for you. Cloud too right?" He turned to Cloud who quickly nodded. "It is decided then, we will see you soon. I am sure Cloud will learn much from your performance." With that, the two turned and walked away. Cloud, who was hesitating a little, gave a small wave. Squall returned the gesture with a nod of the head, and Cloud turned to catch up with his tamer.

* * *

Well that is it people. I am now going to explain some things that people might not be able to understand 

1 What Squall means by "broken" is that they have no spirit left, and they have no more will to fight. Some people would refer to them as living dead. They are emotionless and no longer feel pain, or any other emotion for that matter.

2 Squall is extremely well known. He is known by his passing the first yearly examination, not breaking under any guard, but listening to Shadow, and having rather odd events following him. This will be explained further in future chapters.

3 When Shadow tried to break him it means he tried to make Squall give up. See definition of broken 1.

Please Review!

Soul of a Fire Dragon


	2. Examinations and Opportunities

Hey! sorry it took so long to update but uhh... you know i really don't have an excuse other than i was lazy... so chapter time!!!!!

After Cloud had left with his tamer, probably to learn obedience so he could understand what was going on, Squall left to go find Shadow. He thought to himself… about Shadow, about himself, about the place he was in. 'This place… why is it so different? I almost want to be here… it is the only place where I know what is expected of me, I know exactly how to act, and I know how to please the people around me. I know I am wanted here. I know I am needed. The people here respect me, even if they can't show it. Shadow, and Shadow… I know I am loved, even if it is quiet twisted at the way he must show it. But why? How is it possible that I kept myself alive all this time? Why do they want me here? It makes no logical sense… I don't understand.'

By this time Squall had arrived at his master's chambers. He called Shadow his master in privet… when no one could hear. Because Squall believed that Shadow was his master, even if he was forced to obey another. Only under Shadow's hand could he be tamed, only under Shadow's hand would he listen. 'And that' Squall vowed, 'is my way of living. I shall not listen to anyone else. That is why I am here. That is why they want me here. For their own sick amusement, but it matters not, I shall play this game, and win. I keep myself alive by living off these truths. Now I understand.'

Squall walked through the doors only to see his master awaiting his arrival. "You were a bit later than I expected."

"I found a distraction," Squall said simply

"So it seems…" Shadow trailed off as he looked over his pet. "You are 100?"

"Yes"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Even that sore on your right arm?"

Squall frowned… how had he known? Shadow was always able to pick up these details even if Squall himself did not want him to know, and sometimes… even if Squall did not know himself.

"It doesn't matter." He said curtly.

"Oh, but it does!"

"Shadow…" Squall's voice held a warning tone that was not easily made out.

"Well let me just fix that up for ya, huh?" Shadow slipped into an easy talking language, and sometimes even slag when he either extremely relaxed, which was not the case, or wanted Squall to let him do something for him.

Squall almost grumbled under his breath but caught himself just in time as Shadow motioned to the bed. He sat down, his master shortly following.

Shadow rolled up Squall's sleeve, examining a fairly large purplish black bruise. He applied gentle pressure, darkness rapping around his fingers and entering into its victim. Squall shuddered; it was always so cold when Shadow put the darkness into his body. The bruise vanished with the darkness in a matter of seconds.

Shadow's hands continued to travel upward under Squall's sleeve until he could go no farther, and decided to remove his shirt. Shadow pushed Squall down onto the silky sheets of a higher-ranking guard carelessly tossing the plain black T-shirt to the floor beside the bed. Shadow's lips soon continued where the fingers had left, traveling to the face he admired so much.

Squall's eyes fluttered closed as he gave a small part of him to his master… allowing the progression of things as Shadow saw fit. Normally things like things like this would have progressed differently with struggling, spectators, and a lot of blood involved. But in privet, one would guess that the two really did love each other. But Squall knew the only reason for this, to not wear him out before his test. To Shadow, it was just another chance to show he was superior. To Squall, his colleagues, and to some extent, although professionally hidden with utmost care, The Master.

Lips brushed over one another in seconds of passion until Shadow pulled away and started his way down the incredibly defined torso marred with scars. Squall's skin flushed with passion as he consumed the light kisses and touches given to him. Shadow stopped and brought his face to eye level with Squall's and smiled. A true smile… a rare experience. A hope filled expression all that rested in that smile. His eyes showed the pain and hope, they all rested on Squall, as if his only hope rested in that one being. Squall understood… an unspoken vow that he would… he would.

Test Chamber

Squall stood behind the door that he would enter. Ready and waiting, like a solider preparing for the battle ahead. Wrists chained together, tightly with no room to move. Both of his arms were basically immobile to do any damage. Two guards stood behind him ready to give him a shove to go where he needed to be. He wouldn't need it, but they would anyways. It was their job after all.

Obedience worked in the ways of a point system. One could get a total of 500 points. The system itself was rather unfair but no one said it had to be now did they? Only half of the points earned were from the actual test of obedience, strength, agility and dexterity. The other half, the highest-ranking person who was judging would award the contestant as they saw fit. Whether it be from good looks, respect, or just a natural way of impressing the judge. Although, one was pretty much screwed over if the judge had something personal against them. The Master however, would rarely have anything specific against a person, but would be extremely harsh for no reason other than his amusement to see someone fail.

The contestants would be asked to do extremely unnecessary but amusing things. It ranged from singing to holding oneself across a gap by their hands and feet and then supporting guards as they walked across the body with all the armor on to doing something incredibly humiliating based on personal information attained for that prisoner. The range from what a person had to do was infinite and one could never predict what one had to do.

Squall personally hated obedience the most; he believed it was boring and uneventful. Doing incredibly stupid and humiliating things for others to enjoy was not at the top of his list for fun. Most people who judged him for obedience wanted to see if his "reputation" was correct so he usually fought, and then they made him do incredibly stupid things to, as they say, "put him in his place". They could take that phrase and shove it up their ass for he cared. The Master though, it would be interesting anyway.

The doors open and the guards did their jobs, as expected. He stumbled for a few steps before standing his ground and raised his head. He looked around to see the chamber he was in exactly a year ago. That was the endurance test that was simple, just stay alive and awake for an hour and you won. That had been fairly simple for Squall, used to that type of treatment. The walls were twenty feet high for no chance of escape. He looked at his audience and noticed that it was mostly higher-ranking guards with a few slaves that he recognized as long-term servants.

His gaze lifted to meet The Masters' apathetic expression. The Master wore a long cloak and a hood to cover his face from unwanted spectators. Squall had seen that hood down before and immediately wished that he hadn't. The guy was just too creepy. With silver hair down to his knees and amber eyes the guy was anything but average. 'That is so not normal'… Squall thought with some humor.

He then shifted to the man standing in the middle with an arrogant and proud expression on his face. Shadow wore one of his best outfits for the showing of his pet.

"Come" Short and simple, it was what was expected. Squall did as he was told and stood next to his tamer, facing The Master with an emotionless face.

"Master," Shadow rose his voice for showing purposes, "I present to you for the second year in a row, my project and pet, prisoner Squall Leonhart." At this statement Squall did a kneeling bow to The Master with practiced ease.

"Rise." The command was said with such authority Squall wanted to flip him off, he never did have great respect for arrogant bastards. Squall did as he was told and faced him with perfect discipline.

"Shadow," The Master continued, "This is your pet's second year correct? Do you feel that he would be able to stand against my generals?"

"With ease sire." Shadow answered.

"Do you believe he would listen to my generals?" He asked

"No sire." Shadow answered with perfect calmness, but Squall could feel the pride Shadow was feeling inside with the next question.

"Why not? Surely he is obedient by now." The Master sounded almost amused

"Yes, obedient to me sire, and to you. But he would not be obedient to people weaker than himself." This sent the court into an outraged roar. They quieted immediately when they saw The Master open his mouth to speak again.

"All of them?" He sounded very amused at this point.

"I am quiet confident in my pet's abilities, depending on the circumstances… I believe so." The Master actually sounded slightly surprised after this comment.

"Well then… let us find out then shall we?" The Master made a motion with his hand and a few guards came forward to unlock Squall's chains. "What conditions do you speak of?"

"Either he has a weapon and they have a weapon, or neither do. And they come in respectable numbers, no more than three at a time." Shadow continued on for a little while explaining what he had in mind, while Squall stealthily looked around for Cloud and Dragshire. He found Cloud sitting in his tamer's lap and the said tamer whispering information softly into the blonde's ear. Cloud himself was looking directly at him with an unreadable expression. Good, the kid was learning. He couldn't place a finger on it, but Cloud reminded him of someone. How could he forget whom? He must remember! The memories were starting to fade, being locked in this prison.

Shadow finished explaining and Squall had not caught a thing he said. He remained calm when he remembered Shadow told him what he was planning before at his chambers. The guards would come out be twos or threes, he would have a weapon, no restraints, and it would go on until he passed out, which would then lead to death, or he defeated all of them. This was of course if things went as Shadow had planned, and they had.

The Master made another motion with his hand and guards brought forth a case filled with weapons. "Choose wisely Squall, it may be the last things you do. Only one weapon, no back ups. Win at any cost, get a perfect score and you win. Easy right?" The Master laughed at his own sarcastic joke. "There are 75 generals, they will come out in threes, and you will fight in 25 rounds with no breaks. I will assign the other points accordingly. This test will consist only of fighting skills. Do you understand?"

"Yes sire." Squall looked at the range of weapons in front of him. They had practically everything he could have imagined besides things like a flamethrower. He choose his personal favorite, the gunblade, which he noted was fully loaded.

"Any words Shadow, or better yet, last words?" A small chuckle again sounded from The Master.

"I do have confidence in my pets abilities." Shadow stated. "But I will say this: win at any cost, and I do mean ANY cost." With that Shadow turned and jumped up to where The Master was sitting in a lowered platform, bowed to The Master, and sat down beside him.

Squall knew of coarse, what he meant by that statement. Shadow was referring to a newfound power only acquirable to Squall in a desperate state. It was quite effective in killing everyone near him besides Shadow and himself. They had debated earlier whether he should use such technique in his test if possible. Squall assumed that he said some things to The Master that, if proven wrong, could hurt his reputation.

The Master did not seem fazed by this statement however, and had no noticeable expression beneath the hood he was wearing. He then made a motion with his hand, and Squall got into a defensive stance. The door opposite him opened and out stepped three very muscular guards. Squall assumed that these guards must be the generals.

One attacked outright and he easily deflected the other's swipe with his gunblade, then Squall swung downward and created a fairly large gash on the other's side. The two others attacked together in an outright charge. Squall dodged this by jumping back and holding his sword diagonally in front of him. He swung his sword in an upward arc taking both generals out. _Three down, 72 to go,_ Squall groaned in his head, _this will be too long for my liking_.

23 battles latter Squall was on his knees, panting harshly. The last three generals walked into the arena weapons raised. Squall raised his own weapon and fired three bullets, his last three bullets. Two of the bullets hit their targets and they were down for the count, their bodies falling to the ground were others lay heavily wounded. The last general dodged the bullet with just a nick. _Damn, I'm about to collapse_. He charged and stabbed his dagger into Squall's lower stomach. Squall let out a cry of pain, and the general tossed Squall across the room, letting go of his dagger.

Squall flew across the test chamber and landed with yet another cry of pain. _Who_? The general advanced to finish him off.

The Master smirked under his hood, and Shadow looked on with an impassive expression. Inside, however, Shadow was having a panic attack. _Sora… his name is Sora. Get up Squall!_ The Master turned and smirked to Shadow.

"It seems that your pet lost" One could practically hear the sick amusement held in his voice.

"It's not over yet My Lord," Shadow responded. _Remember!_

Squall opened his eyes slowly, painfully. He sat up and put most of his weight on his elbows. The general approached with smugness, believing he had won. The general stepped on Squall's stomach, and put a bit of pressure on, causing Squall to collapse on the ground yet again, bleeding heavily.

"Oh, Shadow, I believe it is." The Master let out an arrogant laugh at seeing the prisoner suffer. How he longed for these moments.

Squall looked up, into the general's eyes. He then glanced pasted him and saw Cloud. The look he gave him… it reminded him of…

"Sora…" Squall spoke softly. The general looked at him curiously. "What the hell are you muttering?"

"Sora," he repeated a little louder. The general looked down at him and sneered, "Your done, you little ass. No one is coming to save you."

Squall felt a fury that was not his own. All he could think of was that boy, and the times spent with him. He vowed to give his life for him, and fully intended to keep that promise. The rage he felt was of a child's past, that pain and suffering turning into power.

"SORA!" Squall screamed it this time. He felt his body temperature rise. His eyes began to glow a bright shade of white, almost pure. His hair, drenched from sweat, dried and started blowing in a nonexistent breeze. His mind clouded over as he saw pictures of the said boy in his head, moving in a rapid pace.

The power within Squall rose and filled his body, until it was about to explode. The general, now greatly panicked, removed his foot from the other's chest and started to back away. When Squall rose without using leverage of his arms or legs he turned around and ran toward the door trying to save his own life. The pure white power exploded from an outstretched hand of Squall, and immediately killed the general, who let out a cry before vanishing into nothing.

The Master rose from his seat alarmed, while Shadow merely stood with appeared laziness. Pure white wings that were shaped like the wings of dragons exploded from Squall's back in a burst of light.

"Squall," Shadow spoke with calmness, "calm down."

Immediately the wings vanished, Squall was lowered to the ground a bit slower, and finally the glowing in his eyes dimmed. The light fully dispersed, there stood a shaken Squall, with a dagger in his stomach panting slightly. The dagger was roughly jerked from the said stomach and dropped to the ground.

"Well," The Master finally spoke, seeming to calm down, "I do suppose you pass. Shadow, see to your pet's needs. You are both dismissed. This examination is over." The Master then turned and walked away leaving the audience in a stunned silence.

Shadow jumped down from the ledge and walked over to a now clasped Squall, and helped him sit up.

"You did well, my pet." Shadow looked at the other with a gentle expression.

"I… had almost forgotten…" Squall choked out with irregular breathing.

"Shh," Shadow spoke comforting, "Come, and let's get you cleaned up." Shadow continued as he led Squall out of the arena, "I saw you look at that new kid. Is he a friend?" The older spoke trying to keep Squall distracted.

"Sort of." Squall grounded out through grit teeth.

"Then he will wish to see you. We have to make sure you can speak with him when he comes by." By this time the two had left the arena and Shadow picked the younger male up into his arms and walked to the infirmary.

Shadow kicked the door open, seeing how he had his hands full, and set Squall down on his feet with an arm around him to help steady him. They moved over to an empty bed, and then helped the brunet into it.

Yuna, hearing the noise, hurried over to where they were and gasped. "Oh my, you look terrible!" She then hurried into the back room to get some healing utensils. She came back out and immediately set to work healing Squall's wounds. She used what little white magic she was allowed to and closed some of the deeper wounds.

"There, that should hold up until you have time to heal by yourself." She said with a wide smile. "Take good care of him Lord Shadow." She said with a bow and left the room.

Shadow looked down at his semi-conscious pet and gave him a small smile. "Would you like to rest here or in my room pet?"

"Yours" Squall stated with a yawn. Yes, he was still in great pain, but now, he was more tired than anything.

"Very well," Shadow picked the prisoner up off the bed and headed toward his chambers.

With Cloud

"Dragshire?" spoke a very shaken Cloud

"Hm?" Came the bored response

"What the hell happened?" A semi-dazed Cloud turned and faced his tamer in the hallway.

"We will have to ask him when we get there." Responded a bored guard.

"But is that, you know, normal?" Cloud knew, after all, that the prisoner was powerful. Everyone had said so, but what the hell? He knew the guards here had a supernatural power, that's how they became guards, but prisoners too? That couldn't be normal. _Right?_

"For prisoners… I've never seen it before, but perhaps that is why he had not broken after two long years. Well, just ask him, we are here."

Squall awoke to knocking at the door.

"I shall assume that is your friend?" Spoke a very amused Shadow

"Acquaintance" Came the curt reply.

A short chuckle followed. "If you say so." Shadow opened the door. "Dragshire!" Shadow continued with fake emotions, "What a pleasant surprise."

"I do hope not that much of a surprise, Squall did invite us." Came the, yet again, fake emotional reply. Cloud stood off to the side, silent.

"Please come in." At this Squall sat up quickly, not wanting to seem vulnerable for a previous tamer. He looked up to see a grinning Dragshire.

"What a performance!" He exclaimed, "And quite a surprising one as well."

"I would hope so" Squall responded with a blank expression.

"Explanations later," Shadow cut in, "Dragshire, I have something of interest to show you…" Shadow led the lower rank tamer out of the room.

"How did you do that?" Cloud spoke immediately after the other two had left.

"Memories…" Came the soft reply. "Never forget what it's like outside these walls. It can save your life." Cloud wasn't quite sure what the other meant by such a statement, but he took it to heart.

"You look trashed." Cloud stated rather bluntly

_What is with this guy and me wanting to laugh?_ Squall thought as he glanced over at him with a blank expression. _Maybe it's because he reminds me so much of him…_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I always say something stupid don't I?" Cloud responded to the look with a small laugh.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the two guards re-entered the room making idle chat. Something Shadow said caught Squall's attention.

"I am sure I can lend him out for a day or two to help you out. I know how long it's been since you've had a pet. The one thing I am concerned about, however, is getting him listening to you." Shadow stopped and looked at Squall.

"Well I would merely be asking a favor of him, I'm sure he would like to see his friend more often, right?" Dragshire countered.

"Alright," Shadow said giving in, "But it's his decision."

"Splendid," Dragshire said with a smile, "Then I shall await an answer at breakfast tomorrow. Come Cloud. I hope to see you soon Squall, goodbye!" With that they turned and left the room, the door shutting behind them.

"Giving up on me already?" Squall asked with some hidden sarcasm.

Shadow chuckled at the comment before explaining. "No, no, nothing of the sort. Dragshire wishes for you to help with the boy's training."

Squall looked up in surprise. "I know Squall, that is how I reacted as well. But he is rather impressed with your performance. That is what he said anyway. I told him it was your decision."

"Is that even allowed?" Squall asked with some skepticism.

"We shall ask The Master tomorrow, before breakfast. Dragshire, apparently, has already set up the appointment with The Master for permission." Shadow answered with eyes narrowed.

"What do you think Shadow? Should I accept?" Squall asked the older male.

"I do believe it would be a good experience, yes. But you should not if you are planning to disobey or rebel in some other foolish manner." Shadow answered with some force.

Squall thought about it for a little while. He didn't understand, why on earth would Dragshire want help with training someone. He is famous for always knowing what to do. _Then that's not it_. He stated to himself, _I suppose I shall find out tomorrow._

"Lie down Squall," He spoke more gently, "And get some rest. You do not have to decide until tomorrow."

Squall did as he was told, and closed his eyes. It was pretty late already, and he was tired from the exam. He felt the other climb into the bed beside him, and rap him in a warm embrace. With questions plaguing his mind, Squall fell asleep fairly quickly in Shadows arms.

"If only you could be mine, and only mine." Shadow whispered into Squall's neck softly, and then, he too, fell asleep with thoughts of what the next day would bring.

Well that's it I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for your reviews this is my first somewhat good fic and it really means a lot to me so thanks again!!!! make the author happy and get her but moving just push the little go button right bellow the silly face!


	3. Training Begins

Squall hated waiting, he really did. Yet that is what he did most of his worthless time here. Currently, he was exhibiting immense self-control by restraining himself from bashing his head into a wall, multiple times, until unconscious. 'Patiently' waiting outside of the Master's interrogation room while He and Shadow discussed the proposition at hand was quiet boring. Not to mention the stares he got. He had been standing there for _hours_, and people were definitely starting to get suspicious. He had already missed breakfast.

There was one guard who managed to walk by every fifteen minutes as if waiting for Squall to do something wrong so he could hit him. Honestly, didn't the guy have better things to do?

"Hey you. The prisoner with the scar on his face. What are you doing here?" The stalker man asked.

'Finally something to do." Squall thought when he raised his head to meet his questioner's stare.

"I'm waiting." He stated in a bored matter.

"Smart mouth for something completely useless." He sneered, "Why don't you put that to better use." He spat with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Shadow listened through the door, having just finished speaking with the Master. He was interested as to how Squall would react.

"Fuck off." Come the bored reply. 'Well, at least now I know why he was stalking me.'

"Oh, I plan too," Come the cocky response. "Are you new here? 'Cause I'm gonna enjoy beating some manners into you." The guard took a step forward, his predatory eyes locked on Squall.

"Oh, I've been here a while. Trust me when I say that you don't want to mess with me." Squall glared at the approaching man with venom.

Shadow chose this time to intervene. Both figures looked over, one with fear, the other with expectance. "Hands off _my_ pet." Shadow spoke with a deadly glare.

The now deeply frightened guard sprinted down the halls trying to get away with his life from the Master's number one assassin.

"We have come to a decision, Squall" Shadow started evenly. "You may join Dragshire and Cloud for speed and endurance training after lunch in the gym.

Squall was surprised for a moment, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Shadow said with a tired expression. "But your training will be changing to fit more… difficult circumstances.

"What do you mean?" Squall countered.

"The Master," Shadow started, "wishes for you to become _his_ servant, a guard, an assassin." Shadow's expression became a clearly strained one.

"Why?" Squall's eyes widened in confusion.

"Your power, which is why I was wary to use such a skill in the test. He wants it. I was afraid of this. I knew this day would come." Shadow's eyes darkened with remorse.

"No." Came the simple answer.

"Squall, this is not a choice. We can't be together forever, you know this. The answer is yes or death." Shadow reasoned.

"So be it." Squall's eyes hardened. "It has been to prolonged to much for my liking already."

The two were now debating walking down the corridor to Shadow's chambers. "Squall, please, listen to me." Shadow was begging at this point. "At least we could still be close. I would train you for the position. We would still have contact with each other. It will take time to prepare anyways. You may reconsider at a different time. But just go through with it for now. Please?"

"No." Squall stated, "I've spent the last two years of my life waiting for my death, and you expect me to put others through this as well?" Anger rose within him at the thought.

"You could spend at least a year before you got to that stage. Then you could decide to throw your life away. Just a little longer… for me?" Shadow asked, his eyes pleading.

"I couldn't," Squall looked away, unable to hold his gaze when Shadow gave him that look. Squall could barley contain his emotions.

"Please, just try…" Shadow whispered as he rapped Squall in a tight embrace.

Squall placed his head in the crook of Shadow's neck as if seeking an answer in the man's scent.

The truth was that Shadow did love Squall. But he could never express such a forbidden emotion. He knew that his pet's heart belonged to another. He also knew that was why his pet was here and that tore him apart with anger and grief.

"Alright," Squall said in an almost inaudible voice. "But don't expect me to actually go through with it."

Shadow felt every ounce of tension leave his body at his pet's surrender. He pulled away then quickly closed the gap with a grateful kiss.

Squall melted into the kiss, loving the sensation he got from it. Sometime during the conversation they arrived at Shadow's bedroom chambers. Shadow pressed Squall up against the door and ran his tongue along Squall's bottom lip. Squall opened his mouth expectantly, needing to taste more of Shadow's sin.

The kiss lasted for a while before the two broke apart, and laid down on the bed, arms tangled around one another in a desperate need for touch. Squall laid his head down on his master's chest, listening to his heartbeat in a calmed state. Squall was in a trance-like state of restfulness, half-awake, half-asleep. They stayed like that for a long while, just enjoying the other's company, a rare experience.

"Squall," Shadow said softly.

"Mhmm…" Came the sleepy reply.

"It's time for lunch. Come on, get up, you're eating in the cafeteria as always." Shadow spoke louder in an attempt to rose the other for his slumber.

Squall nuzzled closer to the other for a second; enjoying the rare warmth the other was emitting, before sitting up and stretching. 'No chains feels like heaven.' He thought. He let a happy grin fall into the usually somber face before it vanished completely.

Shadow, seeing the other's expression, put on an elegant smile of his own. Both moods had improved greatly. Shadow was worried Squall had formed some sort of resentment for pushing the matter of his training. He slung an arm around Squall's shoulders and led him out of the room and toward the cafeteria.

"Remember, to the gym directly after lunch." Shadow whispered into his ear. "Come back to me after that and we'll eat dinner together."

"Whatever," Squall replied in an emotionless voice. However, the raised eyebrow showed Shadow that he was curious as to what the other was planning.

Squall walked into the cafeteria expecting the normal. He was badly mistaken. As soon as the door opened dead silence immediately followed. 'Brilliant, fucking brilliant. They all know.' He growled in his head. 'God damn it.' He shot a glare at a particularly awed group.

He turned around; all of a sudden he wasn't to hungry, despite missing breakfast. That's what not eating on a regular basis did to you. He pulled open the door to find Dragshire standing casually there with a tense Cloud. 'Oh boy, not good' He grimaced.

Dragshire looked at him, his expression, and then noted the dead silence behind him. Cloud looked over Dragshire's shoulder, and noticed the same things and blinked. 'That's weird,' He thought.

Squall strode quickly out of the cafeteria hoping to just wait in the gym. However, fate was not so kind today. A hand shot out and grabbed Squall's arm just before his intended departure.

"Squall, please accompany Cloud to lunch, it would be appreciated." Dragshire spoke in a firm voice.

'If it wasn't Dragshire…' Squall gave it a fleeting thought before turning to face what, with how he was acting, appeared to be death row. He let out a sigh and turned to back around. Eyes closed he stalked across the cafeteria and could hear Cloud's footsteps behind him.

Complete silence, 'what the hell? Couldn't they keep their eyes to themselves for once in their pathetic existence as humans?' Apparently, Cloud felt the same way.

"What the hell are you staring at? We aren't a freak show!" He shouted. The eyes immediately vanished. However, the talking did not resume.

They proceeded to get their food, and then Squall muttered "Come on, I know of a place where we can eat." He walked out of the café, and Cloud followed, assuming that Squall knew what he was doing.

They went down to the infirmary. Cloud was a little confused, but stayed quiet, so Squall didn't bother to explain. As they walked through the door, Yuna immediately greeted them.

"Squall, Cloud, how nice to see you not gushing blood." She laughed lightly at her own joke. "I can imagine why you're here. Café not too friendly huh? Well help yourselves to a table and enjoy!" With that she disappeared behind the back door, leaving the two alone.

"Chipper one, isn't she?" Cloud said. A low grunt came as his reply. They sat down and 'enjoyed' a lunch with no spectators.

"So…" Cloud started, hating the silence. "Do you know what's going on? You know, with the helping with my training and everything." Squall shot him a look.

"Yes." Came the short reply.

"Are you going to explain it to me?" The question.

"No." The answer.

"Why?" Came from a slightly irritated Cloud.

"Because." Squall answered in a bored manner.

"Because why?" Cloud was getting angry.

"Because I am not sure I am allowed to divulge the information to parties outside of immediate confrontation." Squall answered back heatedly.

Cloud lowered his eyes shamefully, "You should have said that the first time."

"Whatever," came the controlled reply. They continued eating in silence.

"So are you going to be hard on me or what?" Squall's eyebrow twitched at the continued interruptions of silence. Being a prisoner for two years made you enjoy times that were not full of screams.

"If you keep this up, maybe." Squall replied.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm just a little nervous. Not only is it only my second week here, but also all of a sudden I have a person, who I thought was my friend, planning to beat me up in less than an hour. You'd be nervous too." Cloud blurted out.

"First, don't make friends here because they will die. Probably in front of your face because people here like public executions. Second, I don't know what you consider difficult; all I know is Shadow, and Shadow's difficult was yesterday. Third, I've never trained anybody in my life so I cannot possibly pass judgment." Squall explained with barley-controlled anger.

"Oh…" Cloud seemed a little embarrassed, and shut up for the rest of the time, much to Squall's delight.

After 'lunch' (he used the term lightly, because he wasn't so sure it could be considered a meal) the two headed down to the gym.

Squall opened the door with one arm, and then looked straight ahead to the center of the gym, where Dragshire was standing with a cold expression on his face. This was the expression he wore for sessions.

Squall walked to the center, in front of Dragshire, did a standing bow (he did not know if this was necessary, better to be safe than sorry, especially in this case) and stood at his side, wearing the same expression.

Cloud approached the two cautiously, preformed an awkward kneeling bow, and stood at attention. Dragshire took this time to circle Cloud observing the growth of mussel mass and the decrease in body fat, unhealthily so. Cloud had seemingly passed the inspection and felt a small amount of tension leave his body.

It was Squall's turn. He really didn't want to do this. He _really_ didn't want to do this. 'Let's get this started' he thought grimly.

"Dragshire, what will Cloud be performing today?" He asked in a professional voice.

"Why don't we start off small hmm? Let's start with sword handling basics. I'm sure you know those quite well." Dragshire said over his shoulder as he walked to the edge of the crudely marked sidelines. He then took a seat. As if thinking about it more he added "The Buster Sword will do."

Squall nodded to himself, and headed over to a cabinet where he knew the weapons would be located. The door unlocked, and he helped himself to two Buster Swords. Being familiar with all sword handling, he mentally drew out a plan for how this was going to go.

He tossed one to Cloud while shouting directions. "Do not overcompensate for its weight. It will be punished. Use the rotation of your body to give more power to your swings, and never let your guard down." Apparently he felt this was warning enough, as he charged with incredible speed at his opponent.

Stunned Cloud only managed to feebly put up his own sword as a counter. Overburdened with greater strength and speed, Cloud could not manage to hold his own sword as it flew across the arena and impaled into the wall. He let out a cry as he felt his arm being ripped out of its socket by the force of the blow.

Squall frowned with displeasure. He might not want to do this, but he wasn't going to do it half-assed and be punished for it. He'd rather die than continue suffering the way he has. And so, with little regret, he grabbed Cloud's arm non-too gently and popped it back in. Wincing as he heard another strangled scream.

"Go get the sword, strap it to your back, than sprint around the gym, because you obviously need to improve your speed." Cloud looked shakily up at him with fear in his eyes, and then quickly did as he was told. Squall took the time to glance over at Dragshire's approving gaze, and tried not to shiver in disgust at himself.

As the training went on, Cloud picked things up rather quickly. And he only collapsed four times. Finally, as they were about to start another dual, Dragshire stepped in.

"Alright Squall, I believe that's enough for a day. You did well. I will review your performance with Shadow. I will alert him of our next session, where you will pick up where you left off with his sword training. You are free to leave." Dragshire walked calmly into the center of the gym, where they were standing.

"Yes sir." Squall bowed, then headed for the exit. He didn't look back, not wanting to see Cloud in the state of exhaustion he had put him in.

On the way back to Shadow's chambers, he had time to think. This was never a good thing in Squall's case, and today was not an exception. The look of fear in Cloud's eyes as he told him his punishment kept on being replayed in his head. If this is what being a guard meant then he wasn't sure if he even wanted to be trained for the position.

His footsteps echoed down the empty hall, now nears his master's chambers. His thoughts traveled deeper, to when the pain in Cloud's eyes had once mirrored his own.

**Flashback**

"Hey Leon! You won't guess who I'm meeting tomorrow!" Sora cried as he burst through the shop's doors. Sora had been working at Leon's store, Headlines, which sold weaponry, for a couple of years now.

"Let me guess, your mystery boyfriend?" Leon eyes glanced over to Sora from the counter with a lazy expression. Sora had been talking to this kid named Riku online for two months. Leon thought it was a bad idea, but that didn't stop Sora. Riku lived overseas, but he was going to meet Sora, he swore with every fiber of his heart. Or some other sappy love quote.

"Yup! His Dad's flying over here for a business trip, and he convinced his father to let him come along! Oh Leon, I'm so excited!" Leon couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips as he saw Sora's excited expression.

"And where are you going to meet your prince charming?" Leon inquired with a teasing voice.

"Hey Leon! Stop that, it's nothing like that I swear! I've been talking to this guy for months, and I really like him. Now I finally get to meet him!" Sora pouted at him.

'That look. God, I really am whipped' Leon thought with a grimace.

"Then what are you still doing here? You need to prepare." Leon told him with a smirk.

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! But wait, I have to work." His shoulders sagged just a tiny bit.

"Don't worry about it," He leaned over as if to whisper, "I'll cover for you if the boss asks for you."

Sora laughed out loud, "Leon you dummy, you are the boss."

Leon pretended to be surprised. "Oh yeah! Right, now you just hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind."

Sora's smile brightened, "Thanks a bunch Leon, I owe you one!" He called over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Leon sighed. That would be the millionth and one thing Sora owed him. But that's all right, as long as Sora's happy, he's happy.

**End Flashback**

A door swung out in front of him bringing him out of his thoughts, as he had to dodge the object that was obviously trying to damage his nose. He glared at the said object before turning to face whomever had opened the evil door.

A low ranking guard stood slumped against the doorway as he lazily looked over at Squall. He stumbled a bit before standing up straight; he was obviously drunk.

"Oh, hey there boy, watch where you're going eh?" the man slurred.

Squall wrinkled his nose in disgust, as the man's putrid stench washed over him. "Why don't you watch yourself, idiot."

"What'd you say? I'll teach you some manners boy!" Others in the room, it was some kind of break room, looked up at the man's loud voice.

Three more men filed out of the room as they prepared to watch their friend 'beat some manners into him'.

"Hey Roy, give us a show, hm?" One of the three men proclaimed. They formed a circle around Squall.

Squall used the time they were joking around to take in the surroundings. He was about 250 meters from where Shadow's bedchambers were. He didn't noticeably take a defensive stance, but he prepared himself. He was not going to let this pathetic excuse for a guard damage his pride.

The drunken guard wildly swung out with his fist in a right hook. Squall easily dodged by leaning backwards. Squall shifted his body weight forward and kneed the guy in the gut.

Already nauseas from the alcohol, that little encouragement was enough for the guard to bend over and release his stomach contents all over one of the three men.

"Oh gross man!"

"Disgusting! Oh god, I might puke."

The excessively drunk man then collapsed on top of the man he threw up on.

"Oh ugh! Get him OFF!" Over all they making quiet a bit of commotion.

Squall looked up to find a very bemused Shadow watching from down the hall. Shadow caught his eye and nodded. Squall was about to go to him when an arm caught his shoulder.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? Not only did you cause Roy to throw up all over Trav, but also you attacked a guard, a crime that is punishable by death. So what the hell do you plan on doing about that, huh? If you beg hard enough, I might just let you get away with being my servant for a year or two, but that's just cause your pretty, alright?" On of the three men said. Upon closer inspection, it turned out that this guy was a rank higher the one he just fought.

"How about I walk away right now, forget this ever happened, and spare your life?" Squall retorted with a dark look.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, and you have no authority to threaten me." The officer sneered.

The next thing the man knew he was on the ground and his stomach hurt like hell. Damn, his vision was failing. He looked up to the strange prisoner to find him speaking calmly with Master's right hand man.

The last of the three men stared down at his Lieutenant, 'No one is strong enough to take down Lieutenant, except for captain, and so quickly as well. I must report this.' With that thought he sprinted down the hallway to where his captain was.

"So, you even had time for a cool down, eh?" Shadow chuckled richly. "You never do fail to amuse me."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Squall deadpanned.

"Ah, well you know that the third guy ran to tell his captain you know?" Shadow raised a suggestive eyebrow. "So what are you going to do when he brings it up to you?" Neither of the two men was unused to Squall's violent behavior. But Shadow had always gotten him out of it before.

"Laugh?" Squall bit out the rhetorical question.

Shadow sighed, "Squall, you can't expect me to back you up forever you know. You're training to become a guard, it is time you take responsibilities for your own actions."

Squall's eyes flashed. "I told you, I would never become a guard."

"Even so," Shadow reasoned, "you should learn to take matters into your own hands. There will be a trail. I will be there but you will be defending yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Squall's head bowed in more of exhaustion than anything.

"Good, now off to dinner you go." Shadow proclaimed, the easy grin back in place.

OK, how was that. You don't have to tell me I know I know. WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED!!!!!!! There I said it for you, but I warned you in the begining that there were not going to be fast updates. This is what I meant. Writing is only second priority. Everything else comes first, so its basically my last priority... .

Well in anycase, I hope you enjoyed it enough to review becasue it's heartworming to think that people take time out of their day to not only read my story but take the time to tell me how they felt about it, sappy i know but it's nice. I know I don't do it very often, so I love it when people do it for me!

Selfish i know...

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
